Lo que podría haber sido
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "El paisaje es idílico, un pequeño claro en un bosque tranquilo, también se puede escuchar el sonido un río cercano. Y entre tanta naturaleza un grupo de adolescentes se dispersa por aquí y allá". [Basado en el SYOT Daños Colaterales de Elenear28. Regalo de cumpleaños para la autora, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, y los personajes son obra de sus autores. Este fic es para el cumpleaños de _Elenear28_, ¡felicidades!

* * *

.

**Lo que podría haber sido**

El cielo es tan azul que no parece más que una ilusión. Los rayos del sol calientan cada rincón, acarician la hierba e iluminan todo con su luz. El paisaje es idílico, un pequeño claro en un bosque tranquilo, también se puede escuchar el sonido un río cercano.

Y entre tanta naturaleza un grupo de adolescentes se dispersa por aquí y allá.

Bluedie se abraza las rodillas y vuelve la cara hacia el sol con una pequeña sonrisa. Cowie, que está sentado junto a ella, se apoya sobre sus manos y la mira.

—Me gusta tu pelo —dice, sonriendo—. Es un color bonito.

Blue sonríe ante el halago, está claro que se siente orgullosa de su melena azul. Pasa la mano por uno de los mechones. Cowie se acerca para examinarlo mejor, pega el brazo y compara cómo queda esa tonalidad con su camiseta amarilla. Parece que le gusta.

—¿Estás segura de que es natural? —pregunta Fitz, sentado al otro lado de Bluedie.

Ella rueda los ojos riendo. Está claro que no es la primera vez que el chico le hace esa pregunta. Gira la cabeza y entorna los ojos, porque el sol le da de lleno, para poder mirarle.

—Sí. Nací así.

—Pero es tan extraño… Recuerdo la explicación que me diste y puede llegar a ser lógico. Aun así te paras a pensarlo y las probabilidades de que suceda son escasas. Casi ínfimas. Desde luego es un hecho extraordinario.

Cowie ríe por las palabras de Fitz. Gatea hasta estar junto a él y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—Amigo, las cosas extraordinarias están en todas partes —dice, señalando con la mano al lugar que les rodea—. Lo que pasa es que hay que pararse a apreciarlas.

El otro asiente con la cabeza y sonríe ligeramente. Aunque sus ojos se pierden en el cuero cabelludo de Bluedie, como si buscara algún rastro de que aquello es un tinte. Parece que le cuesta creerlo. Al final se rinde y se tumba en la hierba junto a los otros dos, disfrutando del calor del sol.

Apenas unos metros a la izquierda hay dos chicos charlando. Tre tiene la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y Alexandrite hace gestos con sus grandes manos.

—… en serio, es fácil —afirma el grandullón—. Hay que echarlo cuando empieza a hervir, el resto se hace solo. Aunque es mejor remover bien todo para que no se pegue al fondo.

—No creo que a mí se me diera bien —dice el otro—. Nunca he cocinado. Además hay que trabajar muchas horas para que todo desaparezca en unos minutos.

—Cuando le coges práctica no cuesta nada. A mí me encanta cocinar, me relaja. Y después ver las caras de satisfacción de mis hermanos es suficiente pago.

Tre parece pensarlo y después asiente con la cabeza. Éll también tiene hermanos a los que le gustaría contentar. Se acerca Der y se deja caer junto a ellos, aunque no aparta los ojos de un punto algo alejado del claro. Ese detalle no se les escapa a los otros dos y al mirar hacia allí descubren a Deberg solo.

—¿Por qué no se acerca? —pregunta Alexandrite.

—No quiere incomodar a nadie, piensa que todos le tenemos miedo —responde el recién llegado con gesto casi inexpresivo, aunque está claro que le preocupa.

—Entonces vamos a hablar con él —propone Tre poniéndose en pie.

Le siguen y se sacuden la hierba de los pantalones. Encuentran a Deberg con los ojos cerrados. Su gesto es de absoluta paz, lo cual sorprende a los tres chicos. Se sientan a su lado y él se alarma un poco.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No —responde Alexandrite con una sonrisa—. Solo venimos a hacerte compañía.

—No quiero ser una molestia…

—En mi distrito hay un dicho que dice algo así como que la suerte no existe, que cada uno tenemos que construir nuestro camino trabajando mucho —interrumpe Der—. No creo en esas tonterías que dicen de ti.

Deberg abre ligeramente la boca, bastante sorprendido. Después sonríe y los cuatro comienzan a charlar de tonterías. Tre afirma que hay una chica que le roba sonrisas solo con pensar en ella. Alex prefiere no hablar de amores y les cuenta cómo es su hermana pequeña. Eso hace que Der se explaye bastante, tiene familia que describir. Y Deberg, con nostalgia, les explica que nuestra familia nunca nos abandona, siempre los tenemos con nosotros en el corazón.

En el centro del claro, se escuchan súplicas de una pequeña rubia, que sujeta las manos de otra chica.

—¡Oh, vamos, Ris! ¡Tienes que contármelo!

—Kiara, si no quiere no puedes obligarle —replica Ariadna.

Aristta tiene las mejillas muy sonrojadas y baja la cabeza. Acaba sonriendo con ojos soñadores.

—Se llama Sálix —confiesa.

La rubia suelta un chillido, emocionada. No hay nada que le guste más que los cotilleos. Y cuando están relacionados con el amor siempre son muy jugosos.

—Tienes que contarme toda la historia, por favor.

—Está bien, aunque no es alegre todo el rato.

—Esas son las mejores —opina Kiara.

Se tumban en la hierba mientras Ris comienza su relato. Ariadna sonríe embelesada y disfruta de la brisa que le revuelve el pelo. Con los ojos guiñados por la claridad, mira hacia las otras tres chicas que están junto a ellas pero enfrascadas en sus propias conversaciones.

—Nunca he tenido una propia —dice Bernesse jugueteando con la hierba.

—Yo tengo muchas muñecas —explica Laure—. Me gustan sobre todo las que conservo desde hace muchos años. Melinda es una de mis favoritas.

—Sería genial verlas, seguro que las tienes muy cuidadas. —Las palabras de Catrinna hacen que la otra sonría.

—Me gustaría enseñároslas.

Bernesse las mira, sabe que se han quedado calladas porque están seguras de que nunca podrían cumplir eso. Sus casas están demasiado alejadas en muchos sentidos como para que puedan visitarse.

—Aprendí hace tiempo que no se puede tener todo lo que se quiere en la vida. Por ejemplo a la vaca que suelo cuidar, Cleo, le puso triste que la separamos de su ternero. Pero tiene que aprender a vivir con ello.

—No puedes compararnos con una vaca, es una tontería —replica Laure, aunque enseguida se arrepiente—. Perdón.

Catrinna se ríe un poco.

—Era solo un ejemplo. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Bernesse, tienes razón.

En ese momento Kiara decide que tiene que compartir la historia que le acaba de contar Aristta. Se planta delante de ellas muy animada y parlotea acerca de todo lo relacionado con Sálix. Ariadna pone una mano en el hombro de la protagonista del relato cuando llegan a la parte triste.

—Debemos quedarnos con las cosas buenas de nuestros recuerdos.

—Tienes razón —afirma Ris, de nuevo con las mejillas rojas—. Además todo lo que vivimos forma parte de nosotros.

Apenas unos metros a la derecha, dos chicas mantienen una conversación menos amena. Se miran la una a la otra de forma claramente desafiante. En las manos tienen un puñado de pequeñas piedras. Levantan el brazo al mismo tiempo y tiran con todas sus fuerzas uno de esos guijarros. Raven sonríe exultante cuando acierta en un pequeño agujero que han hecho en la tierra.

—Te dije que tengo mejor puntería que tú.

—Ha sido suerte —replica Maeva frunciendo el ceño—. Probemos otra vez.

Vuelven a apuntar y lanzar piedrecitas. Esa vez ambas encestan en el hueco del suelo. Se miran de forma altiva la una a la otra unos momentos, al final acaban riendo.

—Se ve que has tenido un buen profesor —opina Raven.

—Sí. Lo he tenido. Tú también, ¿verdad?

La rubia asiente con la cabeza y se deja caer en el suelo, cansada de estar de pie. Su acompañante copia su acción y pasan algunos minutos sumergidas en sus pensamientos. Maeva termina rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tenemos algunas cosas en común. Nunca hubiera pensado que podríamos parecernos.

—Tienes razón. Las dos somos fuertes y hemos trabajado duro para conseguirlo. Además ambas tenemos bien claro lo que queremos, lo que hacemos y por qué lo hacemos.

—Podríamos ser grandes amigas si no fuéramos tan competitivas.

—La vida no tiene encanto sin un rival al que vencer —replica Raven guiñando un ojo.

Ese gesto no se le escapa a un chico. Su melena dorada tiene toda la atención de Saimon, que se abraza las rodillas sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que miras todo el rato? —pregunta Ayrtron con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

—Me gusta su pelo. Parece la llama de una vela, suave y cálida.

—¿Cómo dices? —se extraña Clother.

—Sí, una vela —insiste el chico sonriendo—. Es fuego que no quema.

Los otros dos acaban riendo un poco. No de él, sino de sus ocurrencias. No es lo más normal relacionar el color dorado con el fuego, el rojo va mejor. Tal vez Saimon se haya esforzado por relacionar a Raven con algo que le fascina tanto.

—Oye, eso de que no quema… ¿Has tocado su pelo? —La pregunta de Ayrtron hace que se quede en silencio unos instantes.

—Ella me dejó. Quería tocarlo, así que lo hice. Y ella no se enfadó conmigo.

Clother sonríe ante la genuina felicidad que demuestra al hablar. Saimon le recuerda a algunos de los niños del orfanato, esos que forman su familia. La inocencia de la infancia es algo que se pierde con el tiempo y es una verdadera pena. Ayrtron vuelve a reírse.

—Bueno, deberías preguntarle, igual te deja tocarlo más a menudo.

Sus palabras tienen tono sugerente, adornado con unas cejas alzadas, pero obviamente el chico no lo entiende de esa manera. Asiente con la cabeza, entusiasmado ante la idea de acariciar esa llama cálida que tanto le gusta. No como la roja cabellera de Gianni que le da un poco de miedo.

La joven en cuestión dormita a la sombra de un árbol. Se despereza estirando los brazos y abre un ojo. No le sorprende que Gessa esté sentada con la mirada clavada en un grupo de tres chicos. Puede imaginar a quién mira.

—Podrías ir con él, ¿sabes? —sugiere con una sonrisa burlona—. Seguro que Ahren te está echando de menos.

La otra abre bastante los ojos por la sorpresa. Después se sonroja un poco y niega enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Niégamelo a mí si quieres, pero no a ti misma. Es mejor ser sincero con los sentimientos…

Con esa última frase, el rostro de Gianni se vuelve pensativo. No le pasa por alto a Gessa y la mira enarcando una ceja. Pero no llega a decir nada, sabe que cada uno tiene sus propios secretos, ella no es una excepción a eso.

Poco después se escuchan unas voces demasiado altas del grupo de chicos y la rubia suspira antes de levantarse para intervenir. La pelirroja se ríe, sabe que estaba deseando tener una excusa para acercarse.

Charlotte llega en ese momento, quejándose de lo escandalosos que son los chicos.

—Tienes razón, Lottie.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así —replica la recién llegada, sin poder evitar reír—. No me gusta nada.

Sus ojos se endurecen y Gianni se incorpora, pensando que tal vez ha metido la pata. Están bien las bromas siempre y cuando no dañen a los demás. Rodea los hombros de su amiga con un brazo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Crees que se pueden perdonar las decepciones? —pregunta Charlotte—. Ya sabes, esas que nos causan personas que queremos. Son las que más duelen.

—Bueno… —La pelirroja se toma un momento para pensarlo, después estrecha a la chica con más fuerza—. Creo que hay que aprender a ponerse en el lugar del otro, a intentar entenderlo. Todos nos equivocamos a veces.

—¿Incluso si tu madre traiciona a tu padre?

—La familia es la que es. Da igual lo que pase, siempre sigue siendo familia, aunque a veces nos decepcionen. No soy una excepción a eso pero se aprende a seguir adelante.

La rubia asiente con la cabeza y al final sonríe mientras le da las gracias.

No todos tienen una relación tan cariñosa, hay dos chicos en especial que parecen haber nacido para llevarse la contraria. Zadlen mira con petulancia a Ahren mientras repite bromas a su costa.

—Eres un debilucho.

El aludido le ignora y estrecha la mano de Skarp.

—Muy buena carrera, tenemos que repetirlo.

—Te ha ganado un chico del Doce, ¿qué clase de profesional eres? —Las risotadas de Zadlen adornan de burla sus palabras.

—En realidad soy del Dos —replica Skarp poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y también estoy bastante entrenado, como es obvio.

Charlotte, que tomaba el sol cerca de ellos, se echa a reír cuando el más grande de los tres se cruza de brazos, molesto, y parece un niño pequeño con demasiados músculos. Aunque no tarde en volver a vacilar a Ahren.

—Seguro que yo también te ganaría. No solo en una carrera, en cualquier cosa. En una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en un pulso…

—Lo último es lógico dada tu condición física. Aunque no está tan claro en una pelea.

—¿Que no está claro? ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te voy a demostrar que está muy claro!

Skarp se echa a reír y mira el espectáculo, esos dos son un caso. Charlotte parece decidir que ha tenido suficiente y dedica una sonrisa a Gessa cuando se cruzan en el camino. La recién llegada pone los brazos en jarras.

—¿No podéis estar sin discutir?

Ahren la mira atentamente. Le dedica una sonrisa ladeada que hace que ambos se sonrojen.

—Ya sabes cómo es, se enfada él solo.

—En realidad somos muy buenos amigos —afirma Zadlen rompiendo el contacto visual de la parejita al coger al chico del cuello.

Ante las quejas de Ahren, el más grande aprieta con fuerza el agarre y frota los nudillos contra su cabeza. El otro no tarda en soltarse y, con una mirada fulminante, persigue a Zadlen por el claro. Gessa grita varias veces que paren, aunque solo uno de ellos hace caso a sus reclamos.

Skarp vuelve a reír y se estira perezosamente. Ve que Ariadna y las demás chicas se acercan hasta donde está. Saluda a su compañera de distrito con la mano, no quiere reconocer que parece buena, aunque poco a poco consigue fiarse un algo más de las mujeres. Se dice que simplemente ha tenido malas experiencias.

No tardan en reunirse todos los demás. Veinticuatro adolescentes acaban formando un gran círculo. Es una estampa preciosa, muestra cómo a pesar de las diferencias que hay entre ellos pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos.

**~ · ~**

Me despierto de golpe. En mi cabeza todavía está grabado esa última imagen, llena de caras sonrientes, de hierba muy verde y un cielo muy azul.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —me pregunta Katniss con voz somnolienta.

Sonrío y me tumbo de lado. Acaricio su cintura con suavidad, lo cual hace que se sonroje un poco.

—He soñado con unos Juegos.

Noto cómo se tensa debajo de mis dedos. De pronto parece que está muy despierta. Frunce el ceño y tuerce la boca con disgusto.

—¿Cómo no va a ser una pesadilla entonces? —pregunta.

Vuelvo a sonreír. Me acerco más a ella y beso la arruga de su entrecejo, consiguiendo que se relaje un poco. Después me tumbo y ella se apoya en mi pecho. Acaricio su brazo.

—¿Te acuerdas de los 54º Juegos del Hambre?

Parece que reflexiona acerca de ello. Al final asiente con la cabeza.

—Creo que sí, porque los han repetido mucho. La Arena era bastante original y hubo un accidente en el desfile así que llamó la atención de todos.

—A esos me refiero. Además vimos algún vídeo cuando nos preparábamos para el Vasallaje.

Se vuelve a tensar un poco. Está claro que le cuesta hablar de estas cosas. A mí también, pero creo que debería empezar a dejar de ser tabú. Es parte de nuestro pasado y cuanto antes lo aceptemos mejor. Podremos avanzar con más firmeza. Podremos ser más felices. Y tal vez Katniss deje de tener pesadillas por las noches.

—He soñado con ellos, con los veinticuatro tributos —susurro—. Estaban en el claro de un bosque, en un día muy soleado. Eran amigos y podrían haber llegado a serlo en la realidad si el mundo hubiera sido distinto. Se les veía felices.

Se mueve y apoya la barbilla en mi pecho para mirarme. Ladea la cabeza mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

—Recuerdo sus caras, al menos las de casi todos —dice con una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque no quién ganó.

Me rio un poco y la beso de improviso. Ella parece sorprendida al principio, pero en seguida responde. Nos besamos varias veces, de forma intensa y profunda. Sintiendo ese hambre que se despertó en nosotros en la Arena y que no se ha mitigado hoy día.

Minutos más tarde escuchamos que llaman a la puerta. Me obligo a separarme de ella, parece que no le hace gracia. Oímos la voz de Haymitch reclamando atención y me acuerdo de que hoy habíamos quedado en ir al Cuatro para visitar a Annie y su niño. Así que beso la coronilla de Katniss y me levanto con pesadez.

—Espera, ¿tú sí sabes quién gano? —pregunta de pronto.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarla.

—Recuerdo los nombres de todos. Y también quién ganó. Pero no te lo diré.

Se sorprende ante mis palabras. La luz que entra por la ventana hace brillar su pelo algo enmarañado. Sus hombros parecen muy suaves, asomando a duras penas por encima de la sábana que sujeta contra su cuerpo. Y sus ojos, ese precioso mar grisáceo, me miran con la misma intensidad que siempre. A veces me pregunto cómo consigue que cada día la quiera más y momentos como este me dan la respuesta.

Vuelvo a la cama. Me pongo de rodillas y hago que se incorpore para abrazarla con fuerza. Después sostengo sus mejillas entre mis manos.

—No te lo diré y yo fingiré olvidarlo. Así cada día podremos imaginar que fue uno distinto el que ganó. Inventaremos sus vidas felices, con familias formadas y amigos que siempre estarán con ellos.

Sus ojos brillan. Sonríe con tanta dulzura que no puedo contenerme, la beso otra vez.

—Es por esto —susurra cuando nos separamos.

—¿El qué?

—Por cosas como estas te quiero tanto.

Siento que me va a estallar el pecho por la sensación tan placentera que me recorre. Katniss nunca ha sido muy dada a hablar de sus sentimientos.

Vuelven a oírse golpes en la puerta y gritos de Haymitch diciendo obscenidades sobre lo que cree que estamos haciendo. Ella resopla y sale de la cama echando chispas. Refunfuña algo acerca de que espera que los gansos saquen los ojos a nuestro viejo mentor y no puedo evitar reírme.

Días más tarde, sin saber por qué, me acuerdo de ese sueño que tuve. Y viene a mí la inspiración. Pinto como si la vida me fuera en ello.

Allí está Gessa, pretendiendo que no le pone nerviosa la cercanía de Ahren, quien no aparta sus ojos de ella. Alexandrite hace una graciosa estampa al lado de la pequeña Charlotte. Raven posa para mí mientras Fitz mira a su alrededor con gesto pensativo. Zadlen parece tan altanero como siempre y Gianni se ríe burlándose de él. Ayrtron revuelve el pelo de una indignada Laure que seguro que está a punto de quejarse. Saimon tiene la mirada fija en una melena rubia y Kiara sonríe al ver su gesto embelesado. Tre se estira con algo de pereza mientras Aristta baja la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas por algo que deben de haberle dicho. Bluedie enreda un dedo en un mechón de su pelo azul y Clother se sienta en la hierba junto al chico del Siete. Deberg ayuda a Catrinna a levantarse, ambos ríen de alguna cosa que yo, como pintor, parece que me he perdido. Cowie, tan alegre como siempre, rodea con un brazo a Bernesse, contagiándole su entusiasmo. Maeva charla despreocupadamente con Der y junto a ellos Ariadna sonríe por algo que ha dicho Skarp.

Cuando acabo me siento satisfecho. He conseguido captar la esencia de ese sueño, de ese mundo que existirá un poco gracias a este cuadro. Katniss me trae un vaso de leche caliente, como cada vez que me quedo pintando hasta tarde, y parece que le gusta mi trabajo.

Estoy seguro de que todos habrían sido grandes amigos en otras circunstancias. Y esa certeza me da paz. Es hora de que seamos tan felices como ellos en mi sueño.

.

* * *

Querida Marce, llevo mucho tiempo pensando en qué podía escribirte como regalo. Se me ocurrió este fic así que espero que te guste, está escrito con mucho cariño. Y espero que disfrutes de tu día, porque te lo mereces, eres una persona fantástica. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
